Baby Girl
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: Picking up after [Nasutei's Message], Nasutei reflects on her childhood as she rocks her daughter to sleep. Oneshot.


"Baby Girl"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers _is copyright © Sunrise.

**Author's Note #1**: This story takes place after "Nasutei's Message." I recommend reading it first to understand the basic situation.

* * *

She sat on the rocking chair in front of the fireplace on a cool, November night. The fire flickered quietly as she rocked back and forth in her chair. The tiny bundle slept soundly in her arms. The shadows on the walls behind them danced as the flames wavered silently on the slowly burning logs. 

Nasutei beamed down at little Suzunagi. She only had the baby for a few months but she simply loved her to bits. She loved the way she smiled, or the way she laughed, or the way she'd gurgle whenever she saw her bottle in Nasutei's hand. There were times when she'd cry and cry and cry, and Nasutei would be up all night trying to calm her down. But it was all worth it. The sounds that echoed throughout the house were sounds that Nasutei longed to hear—the sound of life.

She missed having someone living with her. In the beginning, she'd visit her grandfather during the summers and she'd stay in this very house. When he died, she and the Samurai Troopers lived together for months at a time; however, like all good things, those days came to an end and they'd all moved back to their families and eventually, they were out on their own.

She wouldn't outright admit she was lonely. As a child, she was often alone because her parents were always too busy with work to spend time with her. She was always placed into the care of an unfamiliar face who worked within the Yagyuu household. Then when her parents were home, they would barely spend any time with her.

"_Nasutei, I really wish you would give up this Japanese nonsense," _her mother once said to her as she was getting ready for another extended leave from home. _"I know you're half Japanese, but that doesn't mean you have to immerse yourself into the culture! Do you know how embarrassing it is to hear from your teachers that you're speaking Japanese? Darling, we're French! We live in France! Be proud of your French heritage! Oh god, you know I can't stand your father's father... He never liked me and he never will. He thinks I stole your father away from him. I can't help it if he fell in love with such a sophisticated, European woman such as myself. It's not my fault he gave up that yoroiden business to marry me!"_

Her father was no better. He was so smitten with his wife that he did whatever it took to please her.

"_Nasutei, please don't bother your mother with such trivial things," _her father once said as he tried to pack all of his wife's massive belongings into a tiny piece of luggage. _"We've, ugh, paid good money for you to attend the best academy France has to offer. I, oof, wish you wouldn't make your mother worry so much."_

When she flew out to Japan during the summer of her seventeenth year, there was the occasional phone call and they were mostly from her father. But after her grandfather's death, the phone calls ceased all together. Neither her mother or father attended the funeral. Her very last phone call with her father involved him claiming he couldn't get a plane ticket in time and that her mother had another charity event to go to, and there was no way she could miss it. Surprisingly, there was no fight over the inheritance money that was given to Nasutei according to the will. Her parents even faxed over the necessary documents that allowed Nasutei to stay in Japan and keep the money given to her.

"_I know how you and your grandfather were close," _her father stated during his last conversation with her over the phone. _"You remind me so much of my youth. I was so infatuated with the yoroiden and I wanted to become a professor like Father. But... things changed. I had my life to live and now you have yours. If you continue his research, then so be it. I'll be proud of you no matter what."_

It was the first time she ever recalled him saying such a thing to her: "proud." Her grandfather played both mother and father to her. He always complimented her and showed her how proud he was of her. Sure, her parents always said "I love you" but they always sounded forced and it was always went they were about to leave on one of their many trips: kiss, kiss, hug, hug, "I love you" and good-bye. Otherwise she was criticized by her mother for being too Japanese or not taking her Catholic roots seriously. Her father would chastise her for making her mother stress out too much. She just never seemed to make them happy.

She secretly envied the Troopers for having such nice, loving families. Even Ryo, who had a dad who was often away, knew that he was loved no matter what. He also considered his friends his family and that made her especially happy. Of course she too considered the Troopers family—they were the brothers she never had. If only she could've had them around when she was younger and terribly alone... She wouldn't have had to wait for the summertime to feel loved and wanted by her grandfather.

Nasutei sighed softly as she gazed down at Suzunagi's sleeping form. The soft red hair that covered the top of her head was so soft and delicate that Nasutei's breath caused it to flutter ever so gently. Suzunagi wrinkled her nose but continued to sleep undisturbed.

"I'm going to love you no matter what," Nasutei spoke ever so quietly as she continued to rock her daughter. "Whatever happens, I will love you, baby girl."

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: I'm surprised that not too many people want to explore Nasutei's past. Then again, fan girls don't like her very much (why? She's so awesome!!). I just skimmed the surface of her possible background without turning it into a big epic of sorts. Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
